


Helplessly, Hoping

by SailorBryant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, SMUTTY SMUT, Shenanigans, aphrodisiac, possible dub-con but not really, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: It was a normal day at the Achievement Hunter office, really. Camera’s are out, a bet is being made, and Geoff is waiting for Gavin to get a hard on from the fertility stuff he dropped in his red bull. Wait, what?Prompt: Person A is drugged with an aphrodisiac, making them incredibly needy; luckily, they have help to give them what they need.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiikeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/gifts).



Jeremy had a great lunch. It was his cheat day for his diet so he’d splurged quite happily, and he walked back into Stage 5 with a good amount of swagger in his step. His mood quickly plummeted, however, as soon as he made it back into the Achievement Hunter office. Geoff was standing beside Gavin’s desk bouncing from leg to leg in excitement with a look in his eyes that meant nothing good for any of them. He had a little clear plastic baggy in his hand, waving it over top of Gavin’s red bull, while Gavin tried his best to ignore him.

They ignored Jeremy as he made his way over to his desk to set his stuff down.

“I’ll give you two hundred bucks if you try it,” he heard Geoff say and looked up to watch. 

Gavin shook his head.  “No way.”

“Two hundred and fifty!”

“Nooo,” he repeated.

“I’ll do it,” Jeremy chimed in before he had even thought about it. Luckily, Geoff didn’t even turn to look at him. 

“You don’t even know what it is!” Micheal yelled, alarmed, while at the same time Geoff screamed, “I wanna see Gavin do it.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, clicking away with his mouse.

“Just do it, Gavers. You know he’s not going to quit until you do,” Michael told him, still staring intently at his own screen. 

“Micoo,” Gavin whined.

“Three hundred!” Geoff screamed. “Three hundred goddamn dollars, come on Gavy.”

“Ohhhh,” Michael and Jeremy harmonized, as the tips of Gavin’s ears turned red.  

“What is it?” Ryan finally asked, pulling his headphones off and standing up from his desk. Jeremy nodded, glad someone was filling him in.

“Boner pill,” Michael chirped, happily.

“Um,” Ryan started. 

“It’s some sort of fertility stuff that one of Griffon’s friends gave her,” Michael explained, watching Geoff wave the baggy in front of Gavin in increasingly exaggerated motions. “Supposed to make you horny as fuck.”

“Ew,” Jeremy muttered, while Ryan just graced them all with a flat, disgusted stare.

“A thousand dollars!” Geoff finally screamed, and Gavin stilled.  

“Come on, Gavers,” Micheal jumped in.  “A thousand well-earned dollars, content, and it probably doesn’t even work.” Gavin turned to glare at him, but it didn’t diminish Geoff’s huge crooked smile. 

“Do it you little bitch or the next coffee you drink will literally have my shit in it,” Geoff said.

“Fine!” Gavin screamed, pushing his chair back from the desk and standing up.  “God dammit, Geoffrey!” 

Michael and Jeremy leapt up from their desks, crowding around Gavin(Michael already pulling out his phone to record) as Geoff cheerfully poured the powder into Gavin’s red bull.  

“I want no part of this,” Ryan muttered, sitting back in his chair and shoving his headphones back over his head. 

Gavin eyed the red bull, his throat already rebelling against what was about to happen, bringing it up to his mouth for multiple false starts, before pulling it away in disgust.

“Just do it,” Geoff groaned. 

“It’s gonna taste just awful.”

“JUST DRINK IT, DAMMIT!” Michael finally screamed, losing his patience. 

Gavin winced before he finally started chugging the Red Bull. 

“Chugg, chugg, chugg,” Jeremy chanted, while Geoff cheered. 

The three of them stared at Gavin intently after he slammed the empty can back on the table.  He smacked his lips a few times, his face contemplative. 

“Well?” Geoff nearly screamed, his voice breaking halfway through the word.

Gavin smiled, his eyes wide and bright. “Didn’t even taste it!” he replied cheerfully. The three of them groaned in sync (Geoff screaming, ‘Dammit’ loud enough to make Ryan jump at his desk), as Gavin held out his hand.

“My money, Geoffrey!”

Geoff groaned.  “Fine, I’ll hit up the ATM after work!” 

Gavin pouted while ignoring the other guys who were still watching him intently.  He sat back down at his desk and resumed editing the let’s play he had been halfway through when Geoff had started pestering him. 

Jeremy followed his lead, sitting down and starting his computer up, but Michael stayed, still filming, while Geoff hovered around him in anticipation.  

Minutes passed, Gavin fully ignoring them, before Geoff’s patience finally broke.

“Well?”

Gavin sighed and looked up at him. “Well, what?”

“Do you feel any different?”

Gavin shrugged. “Not really.”

“Fuck!” Geoff screamed, marching away and out of the room.  

Michael sighed, lowering his phone. “I thought we’d get some sweet content out of that,” he muttered, before following Geoff out the door, with a muttered declaration that he needed a beer.

“Bunch of perverts,” Jeremy snickered.

“You were over there too,” Ryan chimed in from the other side of the room.

Jeremy shrugged. “Well, you know,” but Ryan could see the blush dusting the tops of his cheeks. They quickly returned to their separate projects, the event nearly forgotten. 

A few minutes later, Gavin began squirming in his seat.  Jeremy’s eyes quickly glanced over to take in the flush that covered Gavin’s cheeks and ran across the tips of his jawline and down his neck.  He squirmed once more, his lip bit in feigned concentration, before bringing one leg up to cross across the other. His fingers stumbled across the keyboard in frazzled bursts, and his clicks against his mouse where frustratingly loud.  

Gavin turned his head, his eyes widening in panic as he caught Jeremy staring at him.  

Jeremy stared at him, wide-eyed, as his brain slowly started to catch up to what he was seeing.

Gavin whimpered, realizing he was caught, and flailed into a chaotic mess as he tried to stand up and escape the room at the same time.  “Bathroom!” he nearly shouted, stumbling out the room, ignoring the curious glances from the other two employees.

"Do you think—” Jeremy started to say but stopped when Ryan stood up abruptly and quickly followed after Gavin. 

For a moment he thought about going and getting Michael and Geoff. They would love to tease the brit, but Jeremy had seen the look on Gavin's face, and more importantly, the one on Ryan’s. 

It was the worst kept secret in RoosterTeeth that Ryan and Gavin had been fooling around for some time. Nothing official, of course, and they both denied it stringently, but it was hard to ignore the ways their ruffled looks when they would both return to the office at the same time, or the eyewitness accounts of Gavin arriving or leaving in the passenger seat of Ryan’s car. Jeremy, of course, had had it confirmed for himself when he walked into the streaming room looking for Mica and found the Brit sprawled across Ryan’s lap.

They had both stared up at Jeremy with wide eyes that he was sure had matched his own. Before he could even start to apologize and back out, however, Ryan had given a smirk with his kiss swollen lips, and said, “In or out?” 

He was out the door and halfway down the hall before he heard Gavin’s squawk of protest from the door he’d left slightly open. He kept marching, however, straight out of Stage 5 and to his car, planning on going on an early lunch, because if he met another soul there was no way he could stop from making a fool of himself.

It wasn’t until the next day when he had to contend with dual looks of disappointment from the couple that he started to think that maybe Ryan’s teasing had been more than just that. 

Jeremy sat still in his seat, alone in the office, weighing his options. Gavin didn't look like he was getting ready to throw up, which is the only thing Jeremy thought would come of this mess. In fact, it looked like the powder was, well — that it was working. He tapped his fingers on his desk, stared at a screen that he didn't see before letting out a deep breath. 

In a flurry of movement, he stood up and took off towards the nearest bathroom. 

Luckily, he met no one on the way out the side door as he was practically jogging, and he didn’t want to have to explain why.  He quickly punched his code in, pushing himself inside before he could second-guess it, and shut the door behind him.  

He wasn’t prepared for what he saw.  Ryan had Gavin pinned against the long wall of the handicapped stall, his back to Jeremy, but his head was tilted enough to give him a great view of Gavin’s face.  Gavin’s cheeks were flushed, his pupil’s blown out, and he was gripping the back of Ryan’s shirt so tightly Jeremy the tips of his fingers were bright red. The brit’s eyes met Jeremy’s suddenly, and he let out a low whine. 

Ryan’s head spun around, but when he saw it was Jeremy, he smirked.  One single eyebrow was raised, as he repeated the same phrase from a week ago, “In or out?”

Jeremy took a deep breath and reached behind him to lock the door.

Gavin let out another whine, but it was cut off halfway through when Ryan swallowed it up when he pulled the smaller man into a kiss. 

Jeremy leaned against the door, his face burning red as he watched the two of them make out against the stall wall.  When Gavin’s legs flew up to wrap around Ryan’s waist, and Ryan’s hands landed on his ass he wondered if maybe the two of them had forgotten he was here. If he was honest with himself, though, he knew he'd be happy just to watch. Gavin was thrusting against Ryan wildly, moaning and whining whenever Ryan pulled back to catch his breath, before muffling them once more with his lips. 

Finally, Ryan was able to pull himself far enough away from the absolute tempting picture that was Gavin at that moment to look Jeremy’s way. “Sorry about that, Jeremy,” he chuckled, though he didn’t sound sorry at all.

He motioned his head towards Gavin, and Jeremy felt his feet moving him closer to the couple.  

Gavin’s eyes met his again. “Lil’ J,” he whined, and his name said in that voice, through Gavin’s spit covered lips went straight to his groin. “Need you,” he whined again, reaching his hand out towards Jeremy. 

Chuckling, Ryan thrust up against Gavin, making him moan. “That stuff really did a number on you didn’t it, Gav? I’ve never seen you so worked up.” He turned towards Jeremy, keeping their eyes locked while he thrust against Gavin once more. “I think I’ll need some help settling him down. What’d you say, Jeremy?” He thrust up once more, and Gavin slammed the back of his head against the stall door, closing his eyes and letting out a long moan. “You wanna help me out?” 

Jeremy swallowed. “Oh god, yes.” 

The grin Ryan gave him had Jeremy wanting to adjust himself. Before he had a chance, however, the older man was stepping away from Gavin, letting his legs fall to the floor as he collapsed against the wall, and wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s waist. He thought for a second that Ryan was going to kiss him, but instead, he nearly stumbled as he was moved in front of Gavin. 

Jeremy sucked in a breath, looking down at the sight in front of him. There was no other way to describe it: Gavin looked wrecked.  His Achievement Hunter shirt was halfway up his chest showing off his lithe stomach and the hairy patch of skin that led happily down into his unbuttoned and half unzipped jeans that were bulging out around Gavin’s obvious arousal. 

For a moment, Jeremy had the slightly hysterical thought of wondering what his past self, the one who spent his nights bingeing on Achievement Hunter videos and writing raps about people who he could only dream of meeting, would think if he could show him what he was looking at right now.  He didn’t have long to think about it, however, before Ryan’s hand wrapped around his head, and Gavin’s fingers grasped the front of his shirt, both of them pushing and pulling him forward, closing the gap. There was a still moment, where he could feel Gavin’s breath against his lips and see up close how large his blacked out pupils were, and he froze.

“Lil J,” Gavin whispered, with a whine at the edge of his voice, and that was enough for Jeremy. 

He cupped the side of Gavin’s face and slammed their lips together. They kissed and kissed, Jeremy swiping his tongue around inside Gavin’s mouth, tasting him and devouring him.  He didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on - this far gone - in his life, but he didn’t care.

Gavin dug his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, holding him tightly, before he thrust his hips up, rubbing their erections together. Jeremy gasped, and shuddered, holding still as Gavin did it again and again.  It was too much. 

Groaning, Jeremy lifted Gavin’s legs up and wrapped the long, thin legs around his stocky frame and started pounding him against the wall. The zipper of his jeans rubbed roughly against his cock, but he didn’t slow down, greedily swallowing every moan Gavin let free. 

“Shh,” whispered Ryan in his ear, and he could hear the grin he was sporting as he wrapped himself around Jeremy. “Slow down there, guys, before you both end up ending this far too soon.” 

At that, Jeremy finally stilled his hips, biting his lip at the whine Gavin let out.

“Oh, Rye, you don’t know how good he feels. He’s so strong,” Gavin moaned, sliding his hands down from Jeremy’s shoulders to his biceps, squeezing them. “He’s just holding me here, it’s so hot.” 

Jeremy hid his face into Gavin’s neck, panting as he tried to hold back a moan of his own.

“I know, Gav,” Ryan chuckled, his hot breath still on the back of Jeremy’s neck, “but I know you want him inside of you right?” 

Jeremy didn’t fight back the groan this time, nipping lightly on Gavin’s throat, before thrusting against him once more when the brit whined out a low, “Yes, please.” He was still struggling with the need to pull away from Gavin and the need to keep doing exactly what he was doing, when Ryan finally moved his head away to face him, and straight into a kiss. 

This time, it was his mouth being devoured. Ryan’s tongue was so large and quick inside his mouth, and it had his whole body on fire.  When Ryan finally pulled back, Jeremy had to slowly let Gavin down since his knees were suddenly weak. 

“I was feeling left out,” Ryan teased, caressing Jeremy’s cheek with his thumb.  

“Please,” Gavin whined and they both whipped their heads around to look at him. “I need you in me, Lil’ J, please.” 

Things moved quickly after that.  Jeremy quickly slid his jeans low enough on his thighs to free himself, groaning as he squeezed himself at the base, knowing he was harder than he could ever remember being in his life. Ryan fumbled around in his back pockets pulling out two separate foil packets and handing them over, before pulling Gavin into another kiss while slowly dragging him to the floor.

It was a testament to how far gone Gavin was that he didn’t complain about how unhygienic it was, Jeremy mused while he worked the condom on and ripped open the lube packet with his teeth. He finally went down on his knees, leaning behind Gavin, who was currently chest to chest with Ryan.  The older man had one wrapped around Gavin’s waist, the brits tight jeans pulled down to his knees, while the other was already sliding slowly in and out of Gavin’s hole.

Jeremy shivered.  Between the sight in front of him, and the wicked smirk Ryan was giving him, not to mention the nearly pained sounds Gavin was letting out, he was starting to feel a bit light headed.

“Have you done this before?” Ryan asked him suddenly, his voice husky, and Jeremy wondered exactly what he meant. Had sex with a coworker? Had a threesome? Had a threesome on a bathroom floor with his coworker and his boyfriend while one of them was under the influence of an unknown substance?

He saw Ryan nod towards the lube that was coating Jeremy’s fingers, and then towards where he was slowly sliding a dry finger in and out of his boyfriend and he finally understood.

“Y-yeah,” he said, nodding frantically.

“Good. That’s good, Jeremy. Now, you’ve got to be slow with him, no matter how much he rushes you,” Ryan instructed, his voice calm and his knowing eyes steady on Jeremy as though he didn’t have his boyfriend whining and begging into the hollow of his throat.  

Jeremy nodded, and slowly slid a slicked up finger in beside Ryan’s. He was shaking a bit, he couldn’t help it, but his nerves were settled a bit by the feeling of Gavin’s tightness, and the friction of Ryan’s thick digit rubbing beside him. 

“Good job,” Ryan said, and Jeremy finally looked up to meet his eyes.  The older blonde was smiling at him, flushed and his lips parted. He was obviously affected as much as Jeremy was, not just by the sounds Gavin was making, but it also seemed the brit was rubbing his hand frantically over the tent in Ryan’s jeans.

It was that image that finally silenced the last of Jeremy’s nerves. Yes, these two men had been unattainable heroes to him for a long time, but they were still just human. And for some reason they wanted him just as much as he wanted them. 

He slid another finger inside Gavin.  Wriggling his fingers around, he wrapped them around Ryan’s lone finger, coating it in lube and helping stretch the tight hole even further enough to thrust all three fingers inside over and over again. He never broke Ryan’s gaze, however, and he got to enjoy the double treat of hearing Gavin’s howl and seeing Ryan bite his lip to hold back making any sounds of his own.

Jeremy, truly, had to be the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. 

“That should do it, I think,” Ryan told him, his voice still somehow steady and calm even though he looked like a wreck.  

“Please, please, Lil’ J, put it in me,” Gavin whined, and Jeremy had already removed his fingers was slicking himself up. 

“Oh, yeah, you want me to put it in you, Gav?” Jeremy asked, his voice rough and thick. As soon as the words left his lips he was embarrassed by them but when Gavin moaned and thrust his ass against him his self-consciousness evaporated. 

While Jeremy lined himself up against Gavin’s entrance, he watched as Ryan’s hands moved down to grasp each of Gavin’s cheeks. He kneaded them once, twice, then spread them slowly, giving Jeremy a perfect view.

“Holy shit.”

Ryan chuckled, and Jeremy stared up at him in awe. He had the sudden urge to spill his soul to him.  He wanted to tell him how the first time he’d ever thought he was gay was when he jerked off listening to Ryan’s voice. That once he’d accepted his sexuality he’d had fantasies like this about one or the both of them.  That this was the happiest moment of his life. 

Instead, he reached his hand forward, grasping the back of Ryan’s head and pulling him into a kiss over Gavin’s shoulder, while the brit whined in between them.  Jeremy finally pulled back, taking a moment to admire the heat in Ryan’s eyes and the flush on his cheeks, before he moved his hands down to grip Gavin’s hips in one hand and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside the tight heat.

Gavin’s loud moans had Jeremy wondering for a second about the thickness of the bathroom walls, but then he was fully inside Gavin and he couldn’t think about anything else at all. There could be a line forming outside around the block and at the moment he couldn't care less.

“God damn,” Jeremy panted, pulling out slightly before thrusting in again. “God dammit, Gav, you feel so good.”

“He does, doesn't he?” Ryan mused, from where he was sucking a hickey into Gavin’s throat, though his eyes were watching Jeremy. “He’s wanted you for forever, y’know?” he said, grinning when Gavin whined out his name. “He talks about it all the time. I’ve been trying to get him to let me ask you, but-” 

Ryan was cut off when Gavin’s hand slipped down into his jeans and started frantically stroking him. 

“I want you in me too, Rye,” Gavin groaned. “I wanna suck it. Please.”

“Fuck,” Ryan groaned, and Jeremy concurred.  

Jeremy slowed his thrusts down, as he watched Ryan carefully scoot backward on his knees, only sliding his jeans down low enough to free his erection from its confines. He had barely stroked himself once before Gavin was bending down and taking him in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy groaned and blushed when Ryan’s eyes snapped up to look at him. Jeremy began thrusting again, but they were still slow, shallow thrusts, mindful of Gavin’s infamous gag reflex.  He didn’t mind, however, as the sight alone of Gavin eagerly sucking on the head of Ryan’s cock, while his nimble fingers stroked up and down the rest was going to push him over the edge soon enough. He reached one of his hands down to stroke Gavin in time with his thrusts and was rewarded with the sound of him letting out a muffled moan.

Ryan’s hand was gripped in Gavin’s hair, bobbing his head back and forth on just the head of his cock. He looked so intent, whispering words of encouragement and instructions in that deep, husky voice of his.  Just watching them, Jeremy started to understand a little about what their dynamic must be like when they’re alone.  

The image of Gavin blindfolded on his knees in front of Ryan, while the older man stroked his cheek lovingly flashed before Jeremy’s eyes and he was gone.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he groaned.  

Ryan immediately pulled Gavin off him, giving Jeremy the chance to thrust into Gavin without holding back. The smaller man’s un-muffled pleas and groans only grew louder as Jeremy followed through and spilled inside him. 

Jeremy only took a second to catch his breath before he lifted Gavin up, holding him tightly against him as he resumed stroking him roughly and thrusting into him.  Ryan sat back on his haunches, watching them both with heat filled eyes stroking himself in time to match Jeremy’s hand.

“You look so gorgeous like that, Gav,” Ryan groaned, meeting Jeremy’s eyes. “You both do.” 

That seemed to be too much for Gavin and he let out a cry and spilled himself on the bathroom floor, and with only a grunt, Ryan followed after him. 

While they both caught their breaths, Jeremy nipped and licked at Gavin’s neck, trying to soak up every moment he had left to be pressed up against the other man. 

“Oh, Jeremy,” Gavin sighed, rolling his head to the side to give Jeremy better access. “That was so lovely.  _ You _ were so lovely.” 

Jeremy blushed, and reached up to kiss just under Gavin’s ear, and was treated to another heartfelt sigh. 

“It was pretty great,” Ryan said, and when Jeremy lifted his eyes to meet his he saw that his lips were quirked into a smile. “I bet the next time will be even better.”

His heart leaped into Jeremy’s throat, and when Gavin turned his head to look at him, whispering, “There will be a next time, won’t there, Lil’ J?” Jeremy breathed in so suddenly he choked on it. He coughed it out before nodding dumbly, and Gavin beamed at him. 

“Good,” Ryan said and went about tucking himself back into his jeans and checking himself over for stains. “Hopefully, Gavin won’t have to fake getting affected by an aphrodisiac again just to convince you.”

Jeremy froze, staring down at the sheepish look on Gavin’s face, before shaking his head, and laughing. Of course.  

Gavin smiled at him before he turned his attention back to Ryan. “Really, Rye? Aphrodisiac?”

“That’s the right word,” Ryan huffed, reaching forward to help straighten Gavin out, as well.

“I know, I’m just shocked you said it right on the first try."

Jeremy chuckled to himself as he listened to them bicker back and forth, holding Gavin tightly against and soaking up the contact for as long as he could.  The words, ‘Next time,’ floated around in his head and he hid his face into the crook of Gavin’s neck and smiled. 

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that I did two Secret Santa gifts this year and they were both absolute porn lol


End file.
